


Do Me A Favor

by NOONLY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Pegging, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Trans Character, Trans Sakusa Kiyoomi, Vaginal Fingering, implied aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOONLY/pseuds/NOONLY
Summary: “You want...” Kiyoomi prompted, waving his hand in a ‘go on’ motion.Atsumu shifted uncomfortably. “I want you to top me.” He mumbled the last part but Kiyoomi had definitely heard it...Atsumu wants Kiyoomi to peg him. That's basically it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	Do Me A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! no bkdk today. my brain finally let me write about a different pairing. i love love love trans characters (bc im trans) and i had a lot of fun writing this so expect more trans fics. hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> (and of course, this is in the timeskip)

“I, uh, want to try something, Omi-kun.” Atsumu stood in the hallway looking a little shy. Kiyoomi often wondered how loud and brash Atsumu could turn into a nervous mess when asking for things from Kiyoomi - especially sex things.

He put his book down, knowing this would be a major distraction. “What is it?” he asked. Kiyoomi kept his voice even and bored and tried not to sound smug at the way Atsumu sounded and looked as he shared another one of his desires. Atsumu may be a top but he was definitely a sub. 

Atsumu bit his lip before releasing a shaking breath. “I want you to-uh,” he paused. There was a deep red blush spreading across his face and down his neck. Kiyoomi loved when he looked like that. He would agree to just about anything Atsumu said at that moment if he would just ask.

“You want...” Kiyoomi prompted, waving his hand in a ‘go on’ motion.

Atsumu shifted uncomfortably. “I want you to top me.” He mumbled the last part but Kiyoomi had definitely heard it. 

Kiyoomi wasn’t expecting Atsumu to be so shy about that. They had been together for over a year now and Atsumu knew Kiyoomi had had a well developed sex life before they were exclusive. Even together they had tried crazier things like shibari, pain play, and once Kiyoomi had even locked Atsumu in a cock cage for a week. This seemed pretty tame compared to their past experience. Regardless, Kiyoomi loved Atsumu and wanted him to feel safe so he wouldn’t make him feel ashamed for sharing his desires.

“What brought this on?” 

“Well I, uh, found your straps in the closet. I know you used them with other people and we never really talked about using them together before but I want to,” he took a deep breath, “I want you to use your strap on me, Omi.”

Atsumu looked extremely uncomfortable and anxious as he anticipated Kiyoomi’s response. Kiyoomi felt bad for him and wanted to ease his feelings of doubt - there was time for teasing and prodding but Kiyoomi wanted to make certain that his partner always felt comfortable with him. “Of course I’ll top you, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi said gently. Atsumu relaxed a little but he still looked wound up. “Come sit down. I’ll make us tea then we can have some fun, okay?” he said.

Atsumu nodded, “Thanks, Omi.” 

On his way to the kitchen, Kiyoomi paused behind him to squeeze his ass. 

“Hey! Omi!” Atsumu whined, wiggling away. “Should have known,” he tsked and Kiyoomi gave him a smirk before disappearing down the hallway.

_____

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Kiyoomi began. They usually didn’t discuss their scenes much, especially recently, but Atsumu’s anxiety had returned and he felt it necessary to lay out the plan in hopes of easing Atsumu into everything. “I’m going to finger you and get you nice and open,” Atsumu blushed, “then you’re going to get my dick wet with your pretty mouth and finally I’ll fuck you until you’re a screaming mess under me. How does that sound?”

Atsumu squirmed in his seat.

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” Atsumu shook his head and averted his gaze from Kiyoomi. “It sounds perfect and I'm getting hard, Omi.”

Well that was a good sign. “Okay, let’s get you prepared,” Kiyoomi said.

Kiyoomi guided Atsumu down on the bed so he was leaning against the headboard. Atsumu had already removed his clothes which meant Kiyoomi had a clear view of the red flush across his body and his half hard cock. Atsumu still looked uneasy as he watched Kiyoomi grab their bottle of lube. “Relax, Atsumu. We’ll take this at your pace,” Kiyoomi murmured in a soothing tone as he knelt between Atsumu’s spread legs.

Atsumu gave him a small, shaky smile, “I’m just happy to finally get your dick inside me.”

Kiyoomi smiled back as he dragged his clean hand over Atsumu’s thigh. He gripped the left one with his long fingers and spread Atsumu’s legs apart - Atsumu’s cock twitched at the feeling. “There we go,” Kiyoomi said softly. 

Kiyoomi pressed the tip of his fingers to Atsumu’s hole and Atsumu recoiled at the cold feeling. “Jeez, Omi. Give a guy a warning,” Atsumu said with a small huff. The remark made Kiyoomi feel better, Atsumu was finally relaxing under his touch. As if to prove his thoughts, Atumu widened his legs to Kiyoomi’s hand.

His fingers were cold around Atumu’s hole but they quickly began to warm up from the heat of Atsumu’s body as Kiyoomi teased around the area. “Omi-kun, ‘m not gonna break if you put some fingers in me,'' Atsumu grumbled.

“Where’d you get all these nerves from, Miya?” Kiyoomi taunted while simultaneously sliding two fingers inside of him.

Atsumu took a sharp intake of air and let out a breathy, “Kiyoomi.”

“Yeah that’s it,” Kiyoomi hummed. “Let me take care of you.”

The two fingers were retracted. Atsumu laid there and let Kiyoomi play with his hole again without complaint. This time Kiyoomi sunk one digit in at a time while Atsumu let out soft sighs at the feeling. It felt nice to be taken care of. Atsumu was typically a service top so it was arousing in a new way to just lay there without needing to do anything

Kiyoomi gradually worked his fingers inside of Atsumu until he was taking three of Kiyoomi’s long fingers inside of him. It was all too easy for Kiyoomi to stimulate his prostate while Atsumu released pleasured moans. “You’re going to sound even better when I fuck you,” Kiyoomi said in awe while he pulled illicit sounds from Atsumu’s lips.

“Yes!” Atsumu whined, “I want you to fuck me, babe.” By then, Atsumu had his fingers wrapped around his own cock and was tugging himself relentlessly. Right as he felt like he was about to reach his orgasm, he pulled his hand away from himself and used his clean hand to tug at Kiyoomi’s hand where he was connected to Atsumu. “Enough, I’m gonna cum,” he said out of breath.

Kiyoomi retracted his hand from Atsumu and reached out to their side table to grab a tissue. “You’re ready for the next part then?” he asked, wiping his long fingers.

Atsumu nodded enthusiastically before returning a hand to his cock and squeezing the base to stave off his orgasm. "Better hurry, Omi, before I blow a load."

Kiyoomi stood up from the bed and made his way to the dresser where his strap sat. It was black, 6 and a half inches long with ridges to ensure it provided pleasure inside of his partners. Kiyoomi picked up the harness next to it and put it on before grabbing his dick and attaching it. Atsumu stared from the bed and gave himself a few squeezes as he watched. They had a lot of dildos but it was interesting to see the strap that Kiyoomi considered  _ his _ dick. Of course, Kiyoomi owned more straps on but this one felt almost like an extension of himself. 

"Ready to suck me off?" he asked once he was done and had turned around.

Atsumu felt his mouth water. “I’ve been waiting for it, Omi,” he admitted.

Kiyoomi was invigorated by Atsumu’s words as he crossed the room to the bed. Atstumu continued to lay down as he climbed on the bed and straddled his chest. He brought his hands to Kiyoomi’s large muscular thighs and splayed his fingers across them. Then he breathed, “Kiyoomi” in an astonished tone.

Kiyoomi brought his right hand up to Atsumu’s face and cradled his cheek. He thumbed Atsumu’s bottom lip open and said, “Careful what you wish for, Miya.” Kiyoomi took himself in his left hand and guided his cock into Atumu’s open mouth.

Atsumu didn’t have the opportunity to adjust to the feeling before Kiyoomi was slamming his cock inside of his mouth. Atsumu hadn’t properly given a blow job since before he and Kiyoomi began seeing each other so it was a jarring experience. He choked on his spit and sputtered around the length as he tried to breathe. Kiyoomi cooed at him as he thrust harder into his mouth. “Not much of a talker now, huh Atsumu? Just take my cock like a good boy.”

Drool flowed freely from Atsumu’s mouth and onto his chin as Kiyoomi continued to fuck his mouth. Kiyoomi placed his hands over Atsumu’s cheeks and held Atsumu in place as he thrust his hips forward again and again. Atsumu was slacked jawed as Kiyoomi yanked him forward to his pubic bone and gagged him on his cock. “I’m gonna fuck your tight hole just like that, Atsumu,” he panted, as he held Atsumu’s head there.

Atsumu whined and Kiyoomi stroked his cheek. “Don’t worry, princess, I’m about to fuck you open on my big cock.” Kiyoomi released Atsumu’s head and pulled his dildo out of Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu was breathing heavily as Kiyoomi climbed off him and made his way between Atsumu’s legs.

Kiyoomi reached out and grabbed their bottle of lube. He coated two fingers and pressed them back into Atsumu and he let out a sharp gasp. “Gotta make sure you’re still open for me,” Kiyoomi murmured.

“I’m ready, Omi. Please just fuck me,” Atsumu begged. He returned his hand to his cock and began rubbing himself. “C’mon, babe. I’m not gonna last. Please, please.”

Kiyoomi shushed him. “It’s okay, Atsumu. I’ll make you feel good,” he promised.

He removed his fingers and coated his cock in lube. Atsumu watched with lidded eyes as Kiyoomi stroked his dick. He was so fucking excited that he spread his legs in anticipation and sped up the movements on his own leaking cock.

Kiyoomi licked his lips at the sight. He moved forward and brought his hips to Atsumu’s opened legs. “Are you ready?”

Atsumu was eager to say yes but he noticed something that seemed off. In past discussions, Kiyoomi mentioned using a vibrator with his strap on to stimulate himself. “You’re not gonna use a vibrator?” he asked.

Kiyoomi shook his head, “I want to focus on your pleasure first.” The words sent a sweet flood of honey through Atsumu’s veins and he shivered.

“Well, go on then, Kiyoomi.”

Kiyoomi narrowed his eyes, “You’re not prepared for how good this is going to be.”

Kiyoomi was right, Atsumu was not prepared for the intense pleasure he felt as Kiyoomi’s cock slid into him. Kiyoomi thrusted into him in one go and the feeling made Atsumu throw his head back and grip the sheets tightly while letting out a loud cry. He hadn’t bottomed in a long time and holy shit it felt so good to be filled up fully and to be connected with Kiyoomi in such an intimate way.

Kiyoomi smirked and dragged his cock out slowly. “How does it feel, princess?”

“So, so good, Omi,” Atsumu gasped.

“Good,” Kiyoomi said, slamming back in. 

Kiyoomi leaned forward above Atsumu. He pressed open mouth kisses along Atsumu’s jaw and neck as he worked up his pace. He found a rhythm of dragging out his cock and slamming back in, just grazing over Atsumu’s prostate. Atsumu quickly became a moaning mess under him while Kiyoomi panted heavily above him and let out groans of his own.

Kiyoomi reached a hand between their bodies to grip Atsumu’s cock. “That’s it, baby. You’re doing so well for me,” Kiyoomi whispered in his ear while he fucked him deeply. Atsumu’s mouth opened in an ‘O’ and he began to let out small sounds and whines without any filter. “You take me so well. I should have known you were a bottom bitch, Atsumu.” Kiyoomi’s squeezed Atsumu’s cock tightly causing Atsumu to let out a sharp cry. Kiyoomi pressed a kiss to his neck and urged him on. “C’mon, princess, come on my cock.”

Atsumu froze underneath Kiyoomi as his orgasm ripped through him. He felt his muscles stiffen then begin to shake as he released strings of cum between their bodies. The thing about Atsumu is that he came quietly. There were no harsh sounds or loud cries. He squeezes his eyes shut, face tensed in pleasure and road out his orgasm as Kiyoomi fucked him through it and milked his cock. 

He let out a long breath when he finally came down and Kiyoomi removed his strap from Atsumu’s hole. He watched through drooping eyes as Kiyoomi kneeled next to him and removed the harness and strap from himself. 

Kiyoomi leaned back on his left arm and brought his right hand between his slick folds. He let out a gasp as his fingers found his clit and he rubbed himself to the sight of a fucked out Atsumu.

“Omi,” Atsumu said softly from where he was laying. He reached out a lazy hand and brought it to Kiyoomi’s thighs. “Ride my fingers while you do that,” he said. Atsumu didn’t often initiate these things, especially after an orgasm, so Kiyoomi was impressed. 

He removed his hand from between his legs and crawled a little bit closer so that Atsumu’s fingers would fit in him without Atsumu having to do any work. Kiyoomi spread his legs apart and Atsumu lifted his wrist and extended two fingers, reaching for Kiyoomi’s slick hole. He sank in his two fingers and Kiyoomi let out a small sound of pleasure. 

Kiyoomi returned his fingers back to his clit and rubbed himself harder while rocking against Atsumu’s fingers. Atsumu hooked his fingers and rubbed against Kiyoomi’s rough walls, stimulating his g-spot. Kiyoomi was moaning in earnest now as he continued riding Atsumu’s fingers and stimulating his clit.

“You’re so beautiful, Kiyoomi. Please come on my fingers,” Atsumu said and he pressed harder into Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi sped up his fingers as felt his orgasm quickly approaching. Atsumu was skilled in fingering him and it only took a few more moments before Kiyoomi threw his head back with a loud groan. He felt a rush of wetness flood out of his body and onto Atsumu’s fingers and wrist and Atsumu cursed. He rode his orgasm out on Atsumu’s fingers before going boneless and collapsed next to Atsumu who had just a moment to pull his fingers out before then. 

“You’re hot at fuck, Omi-kun,” Atsumu murmured in a daze.

“You’re pretty good yourself,” Kiyoomi said, equally tired.

“Will you fuck me again tomorrow?”

“I don’t think you can even walk, Atsumu.”

Atsumu made an unhappy noise. “Omiiii,” he whined.

Kiyoomi rolled over to face him. “You’re such a needy brat,” he said and rolled his eyes. He noted Atsumu’s pout and sighed, “Fine. Now let me go get us cleaned up.”   


**Author's Note:**

> i take bkdk and hq requests! 
> 
> follow me on twitter [ @sakuatsubr ](https://twitter.com/sakuatsubr)


End file.
